


【次鲁】我喜欢你是寂静的 （2018年愚人节贺文）

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Lupin III, 鲁邦三世 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 次元大介 - Freeform, 次鲁, 鲁邦三世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，次元大介X鲁邦三世；分级：普通级；警告：养子X养父；备注：巫师世界观au，暂时失明，角色一方暂时失去视力；时间：2018年 春
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, 次元大介/鲁邦三世





	【次鲁】我喜欢你是寂静的 （2018年愚人节贺文）

好像你的双眼已飞离去，如同一个吻，封缄了你的唇。

——《我喜欢你是寂静的》聂鲁达

鲁邦三世敲敲这扇小门，他肩上的袋子里装满了珠宝：美丽的矿物结晶在月光下溢彩流光。他已经还没甩掉身后挥舞玫瑰念珠的神父——钱形老哥一路追到这处贫民窟，说不定现在正在巷子口转悠，不过只要鲁邦飞到天上，就算是真的水银子弹都没用了：

但这就是问题的根源，他的扫帚断了，哈迪逊河上空被耶稣像发出的光击中，在要不是躲得快，刚刚被断的多半会是他的脊椎骨，他骂骂咧咧着“愚人节还这么较真，老哥真没情趣”，几乎是游到这里，得赶紧和这间破楼的居民借个扫帚。

鲁邦三世是一位男巫，他是巫师中的不朽的传说，关于他故事出现在每一个夜空，教徒们叫他乌鸦 —— 与天使的羽毛颜色相反，无比聪慧狡猾，爱好各种宝物，尤其是亮晶晶的东西。

门打开了，最先出现在月光下的是黑洞洞的枪口，托着枪杆儿的是一个小孩 —— 一个黑头发中长，乱七八糟，营养不良，脸色苍白，穿着灰上衣黑短裤的小孩，顶一张臭脸瞪着鲁邦的时候，要不是眼睛里充满了缺少睡眠还过度紧张的红血丝，鲁邦简直觉得自己色盲了。他笑眯眯地蹲下身，腾出一只手按下小朋友直指的枪口：“我叫鲁邦三世，不想添麻烦，但是请问可以向你家大人借一把扫帚吗？”

“次元大介，这里我说了算，没有扫帚。”男孩向屋里退，他的手还举着枪，鲁邦以为他要关门，没想到小孩拽出一支拖把：“这个行吗？”

鲁邦一时有点不知道怎么回答——他有点喜欢眼前这个单色小孩的冷幽默，尤其是次元大介从楼梯下抱出一个积了灰吸尘器的时候，“要不你让我先躲进去？”

“……”小孩没搭话，让出个空隙，他大概知道眼前笑模笑样的大叔不是要打扫卫生。

……

次元大介从回忆中醒过来，发现自己刚刚错过了飞机餐，于是让空乘给自己倒一杯咖啡。想到这段往事他就头疼——那个愚人节，生活真的开了他一个巨大的玩笑 —— 自己放进门的男子带着一口袋珠宝，他同次元大介整晚闲扯，并且和清早和来讨食的黑猫交流过后，请小猫们带来粉笔，在墙上画了个门，道别，走了：几天后他们又见面了，在市政大厅——大巫师鲁邦三世打算领养他。找自己问过话的大个子神父那天也在，他站在疯狂拍照的媒体后面，面色不悦。

“那之后我就叫鲁邦四世吗？”

“不用，你还是次元大介。”

这算是次元唯一乐意的结果——随着一点点长大，他对于自己养子的身份越发不满。他开始和鲁邦争吵，拒绝学习巫术，十六岁一过就离家流浪，四方闯荡。进入青春期后，次元大介就知道自己宁可让那天晚上借扫帚的怪叔叔永远只待在记忆中，也不想他成为自己将要朝夕相处的长辈。一想到鲁邦是自己的养父，这个年轻人就有一种有劲儿没处使的脱力感，因此他选择离开，即使他知道自己终究会回来：那个时候鲁邦应该已经在别处不断听说自己的名字，而他也会告诉鲁邦自己真正想说的 —— 他要选一个愚人节回来，好像是报复鲁邦开玩笑一般改变自己人生轨迹，次元大介在脑中设想了无数次自己到时候的表现，少年时他便想做一件几乎不可能的事，好令鲁邦三世大吃一惊。

现在他降落在克什米尔的机场——他都听说了，一周前为了偷孔雀王朝的宝物，鲁邦喝了新调配的隐形水，结果过量的蟾蜍唾液让他在翌日太阳升起后突然失明，现在正待在这东方瑞士的山中等药效过去，那是一处积雪，草地，鲜花组成的亚洲童话里，而次元大介正要回到他的身边：他要解除养父子的身份。

南昆仑的四月无比美好，次元大介行至山腰便看到了那间小木屋，他要找的人正坐在院子里——山下的野兔应该早已通风报信了。当两个人终于面对面的时候，从前想好的对白倒是一句都用不上，次元大介又变回了那个无法和养父交流的少年，即使他已经不再年轻——岁月在他的身上留了不可逆转的痕迹，但却恰如其分地放过了鲁邦三世。

“这时候回来，有什么事吗？”

次元大介喉结上下滚动两下：“……鲁邦，那天其实屋子里有扫帚。”

“我知道啊，而且我也会驾驶拖把和吸尘器，还有，我那天在进屋之后就想起来自己上衣口袋里有粉笔了。所以，次元现在可以说真正想说的了。”

次元大介转过身去，他看到一只斑斓的蝴蝶停在花朵上，山间的风吹过，草地犹如流动的地毯，“鲁邦，你什么时候学会读心术了。”

“你走后。”

次元大介没有答话，他看着脚下的青青草浪一波波地荡漾开，那只鲜艳的蝴蝶从花儿上振翅飞走，乘着风离开。于是他转身，几步走向鲁邦。好像你的双眼已飞离去，如同一个吻，封缄了你的唇。

（全文完）

写在最后的话：  
状态不好，写得很差，爱看不看。  
玉


End file.
